Not Quite What You Would Expect
by Lil Sapphire 2004
Summary: Kagome lets something slip that shouldn't have. Read to find out. Be kind. It is my first one shot.


Not Quite What You Would Expect  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang....but I do own any characters that are made up.  
  
Kagome nestled against the tree root looking at her two friends, Miroku and Inuyasha. They had just made camp for the night, and would continue hunting for the shikon shards the next morning. The Shikon no Tama was three quarters of the way complete, and it would not be long before it would be completed. "So what game would you guys like to learn to play tonight?" asked Kagome as she shuffled through her bag for a brand new deck of cards.  
  
"You were going to teach us how to play a game called 'Go Fish'?" said Miroku. For once in a very long time, Miroku had taken a break from harrassing Sango and was now just sitting in one spot sitting cross legged with his arms crossed. Kagome shuffled the deck of cards and began to explain the rules of 'Go Fish.' "How about we make this interesting?" asked Kagome. "Feh, what do you mean?" asked an ill tempered Inuyasha. "For every match of cards you get, you must tell a secret," said Kagome grinning evilly. "That is a very interesting idea," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome handed seven cards to each player and began to assemble her own deck. Before Inuyasha and Miroku could, she had two pairs down on the ground asking Miroku for a seven card. "Wench, you now have to tell us two secrets," said Inuyasha eyeing Kagome. Kagome just rolled her eyes and layed her deck face down. "Okay first secret. I once took a picture of you Inuyasha while you were hugging Shippo," said Kagome. Inuyasha started turning red and getting a little bit mad. "You did what?!?" he screamed. "Don't worry, I tore it up after it was developed," Kagome said lying like a dog. That said picture was hidden at her house under her bed matress begging to be used as blackmail. "Okay, now second secret," said Inuyasha haughtily. "Second secret is I've always had a huge craving for blackberry pie," said Kagome. "That is not much of a secret," said Miroku. "Well, you'll just have to wait until next turn then, Miroku, to find out another one," said Kagome picking up her deck once again.  
  
The game went on from there and the three companions learned things about each other they never would have known during any other time. When Miroku told that he faked half of his exorcisms, Kagome and Inuyasha rolled over in laughter. Inuyasha let one out that he at one time that he thought Kagome smelled like a deak armadillo rubbed in manure. (very very bad mental picture there.) Kagome got mad, but laughed it off.  
  
It was nearing the end of the game, and it was the last turn which was Kagome's. Kagome put down her last pair, and started to blush. "Come on Kagome. Time to spill the beans on your deepest darkest secret," said Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath and began blush. "Are you sure you want to know you guys?" she said trying to stop the inevitable. "YES! WE WANT TO KNOW!" screamed both Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I never loved you. I only liked you as a friend and not as being my man," said Kagome matter of factly. "You what?" asked Inuyasha not beliving what he was hearing. "It's Miroku I've always had feelings for. And if he feels the same way, I want him to have me," said Kagome. Miroku looked at this transaction and began to be afraid. Inuyasha's eyes were starting glow red and he was turning into his youkai form.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome sweetly. "What is it wench?" said Inuyasha angrily. Kagome grinned and whispered, "Sit boy." Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and munched on dirt.......  
  
Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag with a shot. 'That was the creepiest dream of the century,' she thought, 'I've got to remember never to take my medicine again before bedtime.' She settled back into her sleeping bag and went back to sleep.  
  
You really thought Kagome would have feelings for that hentai!! What do you make me out to be? A destroyer of sweet dreams  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
